


Day 47 - Otherwise Occupied

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Lestrade POV, Lestrade-centric, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>If someone deserves a fucking medal for all this, it would be me.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 47 - Otherwise Occupied

If someone deserves a fucking medal for all this, it would be me.

And I don not mean all the shit I took from Sherlock. Yeah, it annoyed me and made me angry, but I could deal with it.

The giggling at crime scenes? The lying and hiding of the killer’s true identity for selfish reasons? Not what I mean.

That I understand. John was good for him. As a friend. The trouble started when they became more than friends.

All those times they couldn’t come to a crime scene because they were ‘otherwise occupied’.

The weird questions about relationships Sherlock suddenly started to throw at me in between his case-related rambling.

And then all the shagging at crime scenes... Yes, I pretend not to notice, but do you know how people look after they just made out in a cupboard? And John isn’t exactly a quiet one.

And then that night when I had to get them from a pub and John kept giggling and making unhelpful suggestions about things Sherlock should look under until a very annoyed consulting detective sighed and said “John. Get over this juvenile behaviour and _please_ stop trying to make me say ‘underwear’.”

 

Oh, I’m happy for them, I really am. But since then my work - and therefore my life – has become even more bizarre.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'medal'.
> 
> Somehow it ended up being Lestrade again. But we will get back to Sherlock and John tomorrow! :)


End file.
